


Maybe in Six Months

by RoxyUsami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Top Peter Parker, Unsafe Piercing Aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: A nipple piercing generally take 6 months to heal. Peter Parker is an asshole and would probably get kicked out of a piercing parlor.





	Maybe in Six Months

Tony kept his face impassive as he fixed his tie while glancing at himself in his floor length mirror. He was trying so hard to ignore Peter who was begging at his feet. It would be his 21st birthday in less than a week and he really wanted two things from Tony.

His expertise on what to try for his first legal drink, preferably something that wasn’t bitter. 

And for Tony to pierce his nipples.

"Tony, pleeeeeease!" He asked with clasped hands and a pouting mouth.

"Peter, I can buy you literally ANYTHING, a private island, a Rolex for every day of the week, I could even incorporate cup holders that attach to your suit, and you decide to make me do that?" He asked exasperated.

"Yes! Think of how much prettier your nipples would be if you got them pierced. They would be fun to play with too, and be even more sensitive." Tony pretended not to see him staring off into the distance and biting his lip.

Peter, wanting to get his point across, got up from the floor and cupped Tony’s firm pecs from behind and flicked both nipples through his dress-shirt with his warm hands.

Tony’s reaction was immediate, his shoulders tensed and he let out a shaky exhale and lurched forwards. Peter held him up so that he wouldn’t fall and slotted his face in Tony’s shoulder.

"See baby, you make the prettiest noises when I touch your tits." He cooed into his hear.

Tony flushed a bright red, and tried to pry Peter’s hands off his nipples before he became fully hard.

"Peter please, I have to leave soon and I don’t want anyone to see me like this." He squirmed as Peter continued to twist them.

As he reached a hand down to unbuckle Tony’s slacks, the neck of his hoodie was pulled back harshly by well manicured nails, his balance faltered, causing him to release his hold on the genius.

"Keep it in your jeans Peter, I need Tony alert for the shareholder’s meeting." Pepper hissed into his ear.

"Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am." He whispered as he tried to cover the front of his pants.

"I don’t get paid enough to care what you two do on your free time, but right now? This isn’t free time, Tony let’s go." She said leaving the room.

"Right behind you Pep." He said straightening his shirt but stopped before he went out the door.

"I-I’ll think about it." Tony said avoiding Peter eyes, a blush started to creep it’s way down his neck and he stepped out into the hallway. He decided to not hear acknowledge Peter’s shout of elation.

——————————

It turns out that thinking about it meant that he was at a well known and trusted celebrity piercer at 2 in the morning, squirming apprehensively on the elevated table.

"I’m so sorry for keeping you up this late Zoia." 

"I suppose it isn’t a problem Anthony, anything to make this process more comfortable since you’re going out of the way to please your lover." Zoia smiled as she prepared her tools.

"What are you talking about, I never said that!"

"Then what other reason would you be in here at this abysmal time of night? It’s Probably for a special occasion I bet, an anniversary or birthday." She smirked when Tony said nothing.

"Let’s begin then, it won’t take long but it’ll hurt a good amount, do me a favor and bite down on this." She handed Tony a tongue depressor.

"It’s going to hurt that bad?" He was starting to regret this.

"It all depends on how good your pain tolerance is Anthony, and besides I don’t want people to think I’m skinning you alive in here. Thats for another time." 

"Your humor never ceases to amaze me." He deadpanned.

"That’s why the ladies flock to me." She smiled.  
"You can bite down now, I’m about to begin."

Tony did as he was told and Zoia began to wipe his chest with alcohol and unpack the needles.

"Are you ready?" 

"No." Tony was going to kill Peter.

"Well too late, I’m already in professional mode."

It was a miracle Tony didn’t yell in her face, it hurt like a bitch and he was not looking forward to doing it a second time. But in the end it was worth it to please his high libido boyfriend.

————————————

It took an hour for Tony to stop bellyaching about the pain before he departed the shop and headed home.

"What were you doing out so late Tony?" Peter asked innocently as he poked his head up from his pillow.

"Oh, you’re here? I thought you were spending the night at May’s."

"Well I was supposed to, but then I was thinking about how I was begging you to get the piercings and realized that I gave you no choice in the matter." He rubbed the back of his head sadly.  
"I wanted to say I’m sorry and that you can get me anything or nothing if you want, I’m just happy that I can spend my birthday with you."

He stared at Peter like he had grown a second head. 

"Wow, I really wish you would have told me that like an hour ago." He said passive aggressively as he unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal the bars adorning his sore nipples. One red and the other blue, perfect replicas of the colors from Peters suit.

"I- fuck, Tony." Peter huffed from the bed. Tony could see where his cock was already tenting in the sheets.

"They turned you on that quickly?" Tony asked astonished. "Maybe I should have done this ages ago, a little incentive to finish your work on time."

Peter wasn’t paying attention though, he was busy palming his crotch and staring at Tony’s chest.

"Can I touch them?" Peter asked, rubbing his cock faster.

Tony thought for a moment and walked over to the bed to straddle Peter’s thighs. "Technically you can’t because they’re still healing, BUT you can touch around them." He emphasized where could be touched by gently holding around his pecs,careful to avoid the bars.

Unfortunately Peter disregarded the instructions entirely and latched his mouth unto a pert nipple. Tony yelped as Peter used to tongue to swirl around the nubs and began sucking.

"Peter, sweetheart, the love of my life, could you please stop sucking?" Tony said as he tried to push his face away.

"Don’t want to." He whispered when he came up for for air, his voice ragged with want but went back down to subject the other nub to the same treatment.

But truth be told, Tony didn’t want him to stop. He enjoyed getting off on having them sucked. The pain mixed with pleasure had him leaking precum in his pants and grabbing onto Peter’s hair to pull him closer.

Sensing that they were both close to release, Peter took both of their cocks into his hand and jerked them off simultaneously, all while he continued sucking harder.

"Pete... Oh god, fuck!" Tony moaned as he came in his hand, Peter following 3 pumps later.

"Tony, you’re so good to me..." He said into Tony’s ear as he peppered his face with kisses.

"I’d do anything for you baby boy." He sighed and climbed off Peter’s lap.

"But now I need you to fill a bowl a with warm salt water so I can soak my tits, get the fuck up and hop to it."

"Shit! Sorry, of course. I’ll be right back!"

Peter hastily ran to kitchen.

"And you better forget about seeing these on your birthday!"

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough Top Peter fics, I’m trying to fix that, one short story at a time.


End file.
